ZETTAI×BREAK!! Twinkle Rhythm
ZETTAI×BREAK!! Twinkle Rhythm (ZETTAI×BREAK!! トゥインクルリズム, Absolute×Break!! Twinkle Rhythm) is an original unit song performed by Iku, Yuriko and Arisa as the unit Twinkle Rhythm. It first appeared in THE IDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days as an event song and was paired with new points and rank event cards for Yuriko and Iku respectively. The full version of the song was later featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 07 Twinkle Rhythm. The song is written by Youhei Matsui and composed as well as arranged by KOHTA YAMAMOTO. Track List #Drama "Magical Girl Twinkle Rhythm" / "Avant-Title" #ZETTAI×BREAK!! Twinkle Rhythm (ZETTAI×BREAK!! トゥインクルリズム) #Drama "Magical Girl Twinkle Rhythm" / "Episode 14! Ginza Attacks! Our New Power! Part" #Drama "Magical Girl Twinkle Rhythm" / "Commercial" #Drama "Magical Girl Twinkle Rhythm" / "Episode 14! Ginza Attacks! Our New Power! Part" #Tomorrow Program #Drama "Magical Girl Twinkle Rhythm" / "Preview of Next Installment" PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Teppen o mawaru to Ugomeku gyoukaijin Yume o yoku no baataa to omotteru Mou panpii nante yobasenai! Kibou o mune ni ikiru dareka no shaku… FIKKUSU de mamorou! SHIITAKU ROIHII Zagin de beeruta shiisuu Atarimae ni ubatte iru… Minna no omoi o tsumanderu Nee, mikireteru yo? Akuda-kun de irun desho? Sono kikaku damedashite Okurairi ni shichau yo! ZETTAI×BREAK!! Surunda MAGIC de BLACK na yoru o maite ikunda Akugyou nante ne Ketsukacchin ZETTAI bamirasetari shinai Unmei no tachi ichi wa jibun de ita tsuku Let's Go! Mirai no GOORUDEN TAIMU RATEran o kagayakasete "TUINKURU RIZUMU" ZETTAI BREAK!! Surunda MAGIC de BLACK na yoru o maite ikunda PINCHI no yotei o Barashiteku ZETTAI bamirasetari shinai Unmei no tachi ichi wa jibun de ita tsuku Jiimaa mirai no PURAIMU TAIMU Issho ni tsukutte ikou yo! "TUINKURU RIZUMU" |-| Kanji= 0時(てっぺん)をまわると 蠢くギョーカイジン 夢を欲のバーターと思ってる もうパンピーなんて呼ばせない！ 希望を胸に生きる誰かの人生(尺)… フィックスで護ろう！ シータクロイヒー ザギンでベールタシースー 当たり前に奪っている… みんなの想いをつまんでる ねぇ、見切れてるよ？ 悪だくんでいるんでしょ？ その企画ダメ出して お蔵入りにしちゃうよ！ ZETTAI×BREAK!! するんだ MAGICでBLACKな夜を巻いていくんだ 悪行なんてね ケツカッチン ZETTAI バミラせたりしない 運命の立ち位置は自分で板付く Let's Go! 未来のゴールデンタイム ラテ欄を輝かせて 『トゥインクルリズム』 ZETTAI BREAK!! するんだ MAGICでBLACKな夜を巻いていくんだ ピンチの予定を ばらしてく ZETTAI バミラせたりしない 運命の立ち位置は自分で板付く ジーマー　未来のプライムタイム 一緒に創っていこうよ！ 『トゥインクルリズム』 |-| English= Around the top position The squirming showbiz people Thinks of dreams as a bunch of goodies Don't call us commoners anymore! The lengths everyone goes to live hope in their hearts... We'll fix and protect them! Pick up a taxi Eat sushi at Ginza The way they're naturally taken away... They edit everyone's feelings Hey, did you see that? You're the bad guys, aren't you? We disapprove your projects We'll put them on hold! We'll definitely be a hit!! Speeding up work in the magic, black night How wicked are you It's deadline already We definitely won't let anyone decide Our fates on where we stand on stage Let's go! Future's prime-time TV Shine on newspaper's TV and radio program guides "Twinkle Rhythm" We'll definitely be a hit!! Speeding up work in the magic, black night We shall dispose of Those dangerous programs We definitely won't let anyone decide Our fates on where we stand on stage Get serious, future's prime-time Let's make them together! "Twinkle Rhythm" Full ver. Rōmaji= Teppen o mawaru to ugomeku gyoukaijin Yume o yoku no baataa to omotteru Mou panpii nante yobasenai! Kibou o mune ni ikiru dareka no shaku…FIKKUSU de mamorou! SHIITAKU ROIHII zagin de beeruta shiisuu Atarimae ni ubatte iru…minna no omoi o tsumanderu Nee, mikireteru yo? Akuda-kun de irun desho? Sono kikaku damedashite okurairi ni shichau yo! ZETTAI×BREAK!! Surunda MAGIC de BLACK na yoru o maite ikunda Akugyou nante ne ketsukacchin ZETTAI bamirasetari shinai Unmei no tachi ichi wa jibun de ita tsuku Let's Go! Mirai no GOORUDEN TAIMU RATEran o kagayakasete "TUINKURU RIZUMU" Hito no OFUREKO sarashite warai Muchafuri shi to ite shirouto atsukai, ageku ni onamidachoudai Nee, kanashimi wa otsukare-chan de ii...CHANNERU o kaeyou! KUROSU NETTO de tsunaida omoi Akiramenai kimochi ga ne...KIIkyoku ni narunda Deochi nanka de owarase wa shinai Seigi o SUPONSAA ni shite tekoire de shikuyoro! ZETTAI×BREAK!! Surunda Hissatsu no ichigeki o zubatto hanatsunda Musou shichau hodo no ippatsu gei! ZETTAI osu na to iwaretatte osu Mushiro kuigimi ni oshite iku Knock Down aku no senaka! Smile ga hoshii kara "TUINKURU RIZUMU" Suuji dake o oimotometeru sekai ga Kowarete iku ashioto ga kikoetanda Kore ja kitto uchikiri tte... Sonna no yurusenai yo, taisetsu na egao no tame ni Tachimukaou! ZETTAI×BREAK!! Surunda MAGIC de BLACK na yoru o maite ikunda PINCHI no yotei o barashiteku ZETTAI bamirasetari shinai Unmei no tachi ichi wa jibun de ita tsuku Jiimaa mirai no PURAIMU TAIMU Issho ni tsukutte ikou yo! "TUINKURU RIZUMU" |-| Kanji= 0時(てっぺん)をまわると蠢くギョーカイジン 夢を欲のバーターと思ってる もうパンピーなんて呼ばせない！ 希望を胸に生きる誰かの人生(尺)...フィックスで護ろう！ シータクロイヒーザギンでベールタシースー 当たり前に奪っている...みんなの想いをつまんでる ねぇ、見切れてるよ？悪だくんでいるんでしょ？ その企画ダメ出してお蔵入りにしちゃうよ！ ZETTAI×BREAK!! するんだ MAGICでBLACKな夜を巻いていくんだ 悪行なんてねケツカッチン ZETTAI　バミラせたりしない 運命の立ち位置は自分で板付く Let's Go！未来のゴールデンタイム ラテ欄を輝かせて 『トゥインクルリズム』 他人(ひと)のオフレコ晒して嗤い 無茶振りしといてシロート扱い、挙句にお涙頂戴 ねぇ、悲しみはオツカレちゃんでいい...チャンネルを変えよう！ クロスネットで繋いだ想い 諦めない気持ちがね...キー局になるんだ 出オチなんかで終わらせはしない 正義をスポンサーにしてテコ入れでシクヨロ！ ZETTAI×BREAK!! するんだ 必殺の一撃をズバッと放つんだ 無双しちゃうほどの一発芸！ ZETTAI　押すなと言われたって押す むしろ食い気味に押していく Knock Down　悪の背中！ Smileが欲しいから 『トゥインクルリズム』 数字だけを追い求めてる世界が 壊れていく足音が聞こえたんだ これじゃきっと打ち切りって... そんなの許せないよ、大切な笑顔のために 立ち向かおう！ ZETTAI×BREAK!! するんだ MAGICでBLACKな夜を巻いていくんだ ピンチの予定をばらしてく ZETTAI　バミラせたりしない 運命の立ち位置は自分で板付く ジーマー　未来のプライムタイム 一緒に創っていこうよ！ 『トゥインクルリズム』 |-| English= Around the top position the squirming showbiz person Thinks of dreams as a bunch of goodies Don't call us commoners anymore! The lengths everyone goes to live hope in their hearts...We'll fix and protect them! Pick up a taxi and eat sushi at Ginza The way they're naturally taken away...They edit everyone's feelings Hey, did you see that? You're the bad guys, aren't you? We disapprove your projects! We'll put them on hold! We'll definitely make a breakthrough!! Speeding up work in the magic, black night How wicked are you? It's deadline already We definitely won't let anyone decide Our fates on where we stand on stage Let's go! Future's prime-time TV Shine on newspaper's TV and radio program guides "Twinkle Rhythm" Laughing at exposing other people's off-the-record You ask unreasonable requests and treat us like amateurs, we'll end this sob story Hey, being sad for a good job is okay...change the channel! These feelings connected by cross-net We won't give them up...they'll become key stations Getting laughs on stage won't end Please support our sponsor with justice! We'll definitely make a breakthrough!! Fire straight to the point with a critical hit Enough to make this one-shot performance beyond comparison Don't say that we'll definitely let you push us Rather than forcing us to cover up our story We'll knock down the backs of evil! Because we want to smile "Twinkle Rhythm" The world pursued only by numbers heard the broken footsteps I'm sure this is the end of this program... We won't forgive such things; for the smiles we cherished We must fight! We'll definitely make a breakthrough!! Speeding up work in the magic, black night We shall dispose of those dangerous programs We definitely won't let anyone decide Our fates on where we stand on stage Get serious, future's prime-time Let's make them together! "Twinkle Rhythm" Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 07 Twinkle Rhythm (sung by: Iku Nakatani, Yuriko Nanao, and Arisa Matsuda) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Princess Stars (sung by: Yuriko Nanao)